justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy And I Know It
For the ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience routine, see Sexy And I Know It (The Hip Hop Dance Experience).'' (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = Classic November 26, 2013 (JD2014) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Community Remix November 17, 2014 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = |alt = Community Remix (NOW) |mode = Solo |pc = Absolute Zero Ultramarine Blue (Bar)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-FpdMu4Jzg |gc = Scarlet |lc = Ultramarine Blue Red (Comm. Remix) |pictos = 121 |dura = 3:29 |nowc = SexyAndIKnowIt (JD4) SexyAndIKnowItDLC (JD2014 onwards) |audio = |perf = |from = album }} "Sexy And I Know It" by was meant to be featured on , but it was scrapped. It was later featured as a downloadable track on and , on the main tracklist of , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange hair that is spiked upward in a flattop. He also wears a green leotard which exposes his chest, as well as a pair of blue leggings, dark pink sneakers, and pink sunglasses. His outfit inverts colors at times, flashing. Background The background looks like a basement set out to be a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of the dancer's parents' apartment (because of the Dad/Mum sign hanging near the stairs and pointing upwards). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There are also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. One of the posters shows the second coach of The Final Countdown. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave". There is a box with an action figure of the dancer in it. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: Point to the left with both arms while looking left. sexyandiknowitdlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 SexyAndIKnowItDLC gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sexyandiknowitdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 SexyAndIKnowItDLC gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Animals (Club) ' *''Blame'''' ''(Sunglasses)' *[[Drop the Mambo|''Drop the Mambo]] (Don't Touch) *[[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] '(High Energy)' *[[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]] (Hops & Jumps) *''I Love It'' (Best Of JD 2014) *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. *Insane Fitness *Look My Swag *Look My Hair *Sexy Mill *Sexy Shakes *Shuffling Workout *Weird Fitness *Weird Rhythm *You Know Me Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Break A Sweat *The 2010s Were Banging *Work Work * *Fitness *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z *Fitness *Easy Peasy Party *Electro *Unlimited S-Z Trivia General *This is the second song by LMFAO in the series. *"Damn," "pimp," and "pants" (only the second and third time sung) are censored. **"Pants" is not censored in the store preview. **None of these were censored in during the Beta and its early official release, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. This was fixed later on. *In and later games, the song title is spelled as Sexy And I '''k'now It''. Classic *One of the posters on the wall shows P2 from The Final Countdown. *The caption "Sexy Mill" was initially named "Sexy Shakes", as shown in the early Party Master Mode for Summer. *The necklace of the coach in the album coach is blue instead of white. *The video camera sound effects were removed on . **This was fixed along with the censoring issue in mid-to-late October. *The coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Community Remix *'' '' is the first and only song before to have a Community Remix. **''Crazy Christmas'' would have been the second, although its Community Remix was cancelled. *The Community Remix is the only one that is not playable on any console game. **It is also one of the few routines to be on but not , along with Ievan Polkka, Tetris and You’re On My Mind. *'' '' (Community Remix) was originally scheduled to premiere on October 10, 2014 on ; however, it was released a while later than the scheduled day. *A lady that wears an outfit similar to She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) appears in the Community Remix. *'' '' Community Remix was the first one to have split-screens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. **Both features would be gradually implemented in later Community Remix *The Community Remix avatar has slightly different shaped shades, longer and more detailed hair, and a dark orange outline instead of a lime green one. **An alternate version of this avatar without the Community Remix emblem can be found in the fankit. *On March 15, 2016, the Community Remix square was updated to match with the Community Remix squares on . Gallery Game Files Sexyandiknowitdlc_cover_generic.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' Sexyandiknowitcmu outdated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Outdated Community Remix square) Sexyandiknowitcmu updated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Updated Community Remix square) Sexyandiknowit cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sexyandiknowitdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| /''Wii U/''2015 album coach SexyAndIKnowItDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Igotafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (from I Gotta Feeling s Mashup) Sexyandiknowitdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background SexyAndIKnowItDLC_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner sexyandiknowitdlc map bkg.png| map background sexyandiknowitcmu_cover@2x.jpg| cover Sexyandiknowitdlc cover 1024.png| cover SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Avatar on 340.png|Avatar on and later games 200340.png|Golden avatar 300340.png|Diamond avatar 0464.png| Community Remix avatar 200464.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300464.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar 0434.png|Community Remix avatar without Community Remix icon Sexyandiknowitdlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In Game Screenshots sexyandiknowitdlc jd2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu sexyandiknowitdlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2014 coachmenu xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) sexyandiknowitdlc jd2014 score.png| scoring screen sexyandiknowitdlc jdwiiu menu.png|'' '' on the menu sexyandiknowitdlc jdwiiu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sexyandiknowitdlc jdwiiu score.png| scoring screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2015 menu.png|'' '' on the menu sexyandiknowitdlc jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2015 score.png| scoring screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu sexyandiknowitdlc jd2016 load.png| loading screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sexyandiknowitdlc jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Sexyandiknowitdlc_jdnow_menu_new.png|'' '' on the menu (updated) Sexyandiknowitdlc_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Sexyandiknowit jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sexyandiknowit jd2019 load.png| loading screen Sexyandiknowit jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sexy and i know it jdwu.png| gameplay Sexyandiknowit1.jpg| (outdated) gameplay (Community Remix) Promotional Images sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Cm mediaUrl 1417450234.jpg screenlg1 (2).jpg|Gameplay Sexyandiknowit_288764.jpeg JD2014 SEXY AND I KNOW IT.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Sexyandiknowitcmu thumb@2x.jpg|Beta Community Remix square Others Sexyproof1.png|Proof of being in the files Sexyproof2.png|Proof of being in the files Sexyandiknowitcodename_proof.png|Proof of the codename in Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|Lyrics glitch in the iPad version of Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Lyrics glitch in the iPad version of sexyandiknowitcmu easteregg.png|Lady in the She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) outfit appearing in the Community Remix Videos Official Music Video LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It Teasers Sexy And I Know It - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sexy And I Know It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sexy And I Know it - Just Dance 2014 Sexy And I Know It - Just Dance Wii U Just dance now Sexy and i know it 5 stars Sexy and I Know It (DLC) - Just Dance 2015 - Gameplay 5 Stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO - Just Dance Unlimited Sexy and I Know It - Just Dance 2017 Sexy And I Know It - Just Dance 2018 Sexy And I Know It - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Sexy And I Know It Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by LMFAO Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Postponed Songs